


Please Don't Say You Love Me..

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, I am upset, M/M, You're Welcome, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cause I might not say it back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say You Love Me..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WindXLicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindXLicus/gifts).



Jason was making dinner when it happened. He remembers it so well. For once everything had been going smoothly, which really should have been the first clue.

* * *

"Jason?.. We Need to talk."

Jason froze while in the process of mixing the ingredients for the spaghetti sauce. He liked cooking and being able to cook. Being able to cook was being able to provide. Knowing that as long as he had edible ingredients, he would never have to go hungry again. It was a small comfort. But this, Dick's unreadable tone, was unsettling in every way. He made sure his movements were slow, gently sitting down the wooden spoon he had been stirring with; he tried to make sure none of his movements would give away the nervousness he felt, although it had the opposite effect on the one who knew him so well. He couldn't help his mannerisms though, he was human after all, and he ended up crossing his arms over his chest, unable to deny that the position was defensive, not that he would admit that to anyone other than the man that stood before him.

"You might want to sit down for this.."

Jason felt his heartbeat spike for a moment, before he forced himself to calm. Focus. Observe your surroundings. Read the situation. He had nothing if not his training. And so he used this training, to it's fullest extent. So, with a critical eye, Jason began to read Dick's body language. He looked at the open arms, wide eyes, and almost hopeful small smile. He watched the upturned, empty palms and the relaxed muscles cording throughout his body. 

The entire time he studied the other man, Jason was slowly taking the three steps toward the dining table, before finally sitting down. Dick let out a small sigh, almost relieved that Jason had listened, walking over to sit next to him. 

* * *

 

The Red Hood sits on the rail of a fire escape, staring out over the docks. There's a slight chill, thanks to the wind. They're looking for him, he can hear it over the comms that he isn't responding to. And if tears are secretly falling behind his helmet, as long as he doesn't tell, who will know?

 

 


End file.
